Le Renard
by Mandise
Summary: Quand Tylia Turryn de Darkmounts apprend que son père l'offre en mariage à son ami d'enfance, Lord Edric Stane, l'idée est loin de la réjouir. De là à être prise en otage dans les conspirations des Lannisters, il n'y à qu'un pas. Mais que se passe-t-il quand on réalise, qu'une personne n'est pas celle que l'on pensait être ?


**Prologue**

Quiconque n'était pas du Nord aurait qualifié ce jour de glacial. Un habitant du Nord, en revanche, aurait trouvé la température de cette matinée extrêmement agréable. C'était là l'une des innombrables différentes entre le Nord et le Sud. Derrière la fenêtre de sa chambre, Tylia Turryn observait les va-et-viens de la cour. Les hommes y préparaient chevaux et attelages, affûtaient leurs lames, s'affairaient autant que possible avant que ne vienne l'heure. D'un regard mélancolique, elle observa, pour la centième fois, cette chambre qui avait été son refuge pendant dix-sept années.

De ce château, Tylia connaissait chaque coin, chaque recoin. Elle avait grandi en ces murs ils l'avaient vu pousser son premier cri. Autour d'elle, le grand lit à baldaquins était fermé, les portes de sa garde-robe, grandes ouvertes, ne laissait entrevoir qu'un espace vide. Un peu plus tôt ce matin là, les malles contenant ses affaires avaient été descendues dans la cour, ne lui signifiant que plus encore son départ imminent. Lorsque soleil serait tout à fait levé, Tylia Turryn quitterait Darkmounts et chevaucherait vers une nouvelle vie.

Un grattement à la porte la fit sursauter.

« C'est toi grand bêta ! » s'amusa-t-elle en avisant Snow.

Comme s'il voyait en cet éclat de rire une invitation, l'animal s'approcha d'elle sans un bruit et ne put retenir un grognement de bonheur en sentant les mains de sa maîtresse s'enfouir dans sa fourrure. Instantanément, le loup ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre Tylia. Offert par Lady Stark, quelques mois plus tôt, l'animal avait rapidement grandi, effrayant bon nombre de gens. Tylia, elle, savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de l'animal avec lequel elle avait tissé un lien indestructible.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas ici.

Malheureusement. Je doute qu'Edric soit ravi de voir ce monstre chez lui, répliqua une voix grave, émanant du pas de la porte.

Snow n'est pas un monstre ! De plus, vous savez pertinemment qu'Edric s'en moque ! »

Gaïus Turryn ne répondit rien, se contentant de dévisager son unique enfant d'un air désapprobateur. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Tylia n'en avais jamais fait qu'à sa tête, n'hésitant jamais à prendre la parole quand cela n'était pas souhaité, à courir comme un voleur ou vagabonder tel un garçon. Plusieurs septas avaient tenté de dompter sa fille. Aucune n'y était parvenue. Lui-même y avait renoncé. Eût-ce Lady Turryn été vivant, peut-être serait-elle parvenue à mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête de leur fille. Mais Lady Turryn n'aurait jamais cette chance là et, Gaïus devait bien se l'admettre, une part de lui avait hâte que la petite furie ne s'en aille : il ne savait plus comment la tenir.

Tylia n'était pas une méchante fille, il devait bien en convenir. Bien au contraire, elle avait un bon fond. Une part d'elle, il le savait, était encore naïve. Sa fille, il fallait bien l'avouer, était l'une des jeunes personnes les plus douces et attentionnées qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. En cela, Lady Tylia Turryn ressemblait à sa mère. Mais la jeune femme était également tout feu tout flamme, impulsive, pleine de vie. Elle avait une opinion et n'hésitait pas à l'exprimer sans prendre en compte ni les règles en vigueur dans la société, ni les possibles conséquences. C'était une enfant vive et intelligente, pleine de répartie, et têtue par dessus le marché. Tout le contraire de ce qui était attendu d'une lady. Elle préférait cent fois courir à travers la campagne ou galoper à bride abattue qu'effectuer les travaux d'aiguille que sa septa tentait, en vain, de lui faire faire.

Non, Gaïus ne savait plus comment contrôler les ardeurs de sa fille. Il était bien plus sage de la laisser partir.

Alors qu'il posa son regard sur son enfant, occupée à caresser son animal, Lord Turryn se prit à se demander comment serait la vie sans Tylia. Il devait bien l'admettre, malgré tous ses défauts, Tylia était une bonne fille, et dix-sept ans passés en sa compagnie ne laisserait personne indemne. Gaïus réalisa soudain le vide immense qui s'emparerait de Darkmounts sitôt la petite partie. Tylia était, en grande partie, l'âme de ce château. Chacun ici la connaissait, elle exaspérait les serviteurs autant qu'ils appréciaient cette jeune lady singulière. La vie sans elle leur semblerait bien morne à tous, Gaïus comprit, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais publiquement.

« Il est l'heure, ma petite ».

Tylia posa sur son père son regard clair où celui-ci ne manqua point de décerner un certain voile sur les pupilles d'ordinaire si brillantes de sa fille. Qu'était-ce, de la peur, de la tristesse ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Sarah aurait su si elle avait été là. Sarah avait toujours su lire à travers leur fille. Pas lui.

Sans mot dire, elle se releva, défroissant quelque peu sa robe. Gaïus le savait, elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à son apparence, il s'agissait d'avantage d'un geste nerveux. Elle s'avança ensuite, lentement vers le couloir, refusant la main que lui tendait son père. Snow sur ses talons, elle marcha jusqu'à la cour.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, les gens de Darkmounts s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Dans l'attelage l'attendaient sa femme de chambre et amie, Amara, ainsi que Septa Fara. D'un mouvement brusque, Tylia se retourna vers le palefrenier le plus proche.

« Je compte chevaucher pendant le trajet ! » lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Sitôt ces mots prononcés, chacun dans la cour se figea, leurs yeux courant de Lord Gaïus à son enfant.

« J'en doute, Tylia, reprit l'homme.

J'avais demandé que l'on prépare mon cheval, rétorqua Tylia à l'adresse du palefrenier, ne prêtant guère attention aux propos de son père.

Et j'ai ordonné que ça ne soit pas le cas ! Gronda Lord Turryn »

L'assemblée se hâta de vaquer à ses occupations, ne souhaitant guère assister à une énième dispute entre leur Lord et sa fille. Celle-ci s'était retourné avec colère vers son père. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. Plus que jamais ses cheveux roux flamboyaient, lui donnant l'apparence d'une furie. Un rire sarcastique lui échappa :

« Laissez-moi deviner, père, je suppose « qu'une lady ne monte pas ».

Visiblement tu auras au moins retenu une de mes leçons, répliqua-t-il avec force.

Je chevaucherai pendant ce voyage.

Et tu te fatigueras plus rapidement qu'aucun de mes hommes, les forçant à s'arrêter ? Vous arriverez chez Lord Danes dans trois mois à ce rythme là ! Tu me feras le plaisir de monter immédiatement dans cette voiture et d'y rester jusqu'à ce que je t'ordonne autre chose, tonna l'homme, impatient.

J'en doute fortement, se moqua la jeune fille. Si vous ne me laissez pas chevaucher, je refuse de me rendre à Starfall.

Je suis ton père et pour une fois dans ta vie, tu vas m'obéir jeune fille ! Hurla le Lord des lieux. Chaque personne présente sur les lieux sembla quelque peu effrayée par cet éclat. Pas la jeune lady, qui, au contraire, semblait bien plus déterminer à désobéir.

Vous croyez que parce que vous êtes mon père vous avez tous les droits sur moi ? Vous croyez que vous pouvez me dicter chacun de mes faits et gestes ? Mais vous avez tort, père. Vous m'avez vendue au plus offrant comme une vulgaire jument poulinière mais je vous jure devant chacun ici présent que si vous ne m'accordez pas ce seul désir, je m'enfuis pour le champ. J'ai accepté votre décision par sens du devoir. Mais mon sens du devoir a des limites ! »

Etait-ce le fait qu'elle aie menacé de s'enfuir – et Gaïus l'en savait bien capable – ou simplement le fait qu'elle l'accuse, à juste titre peut-être, de la vendre comme un animal, mais Gaïus sut, à cet instant, qu'il avait perdu ce combat. Depuis plus d'un mois, au moment précis où il lui avait annoncé ces fiançailles à venir, Tylia avait refusé de parler à son père, lequel avait imaginé que la jeune fille se lasserait. C'était sous estimer le fort caractère de son enfant, caractère qu'elle avait, par ailleurs, hérité de lui. Un mois pendant lequel elle s'était contenté de regarder son père avec une rage sourde sans jamais prononcer un mot à son égard.

Gaïus Turryn était bien des choses : froid, austère, strict et borné, mais il était aussi un père. Certes, il n'avait jamais laissé cette partie de là s'exprimer – les gens le penseraient alors trop faible pour reigner-, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait rien pour son enfant.

Dans un cri de rage il s'exclama :

- La peste soit des femmes. Préparez son cheval, nous partons ».


End file.
